Daughter of Dragon
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if during the battle of marineford an unexpected ally shows up,her name is Monkey D.Elie A.K.A Titania,feared by marines and pirates alike,after saving her two brothers she then joins her brothers crew but what happens when she begins to develop feelings for a certain allied pirate doctor?Does he feel the same?suck at summaries,pls read!x3
1. Monkey D Elie

**_ is just an idea I've had for a while now so i thought i would turn it into a story and see how it does,Hopefully it'll do well if not i guess I'll either re-write it or just scrap it altogether,Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

***Author's note:The OC in this story is based off of Erza Scarlett as is her devil fruit,just pointing that out now***

chapter one:Monkey 

_"Here i come Ace!"_

_Luffy ran forward building up the swing in his arm before launching it towards his older brother,Portgas "Gum-Gum...Pistol!"_

_The arm miraculously stretched going towards ace at a fast pace before barely missing the slightly older young boy and heading straight towards a tree making the former grin on Luffys face turn into a frown as he tried to stop it before it got tangled in the branches,but it was too late..._

_Luffy pulled with all his might trying to get his arm loose from the tangled branches it was now stuck in before it slipped through and ended up whacking him right in the face resulting in a temporarily knocked out Luffy_

_"HAHA!Just as i thought,rubber is pretty useless in a fight after all!"Ace scoffed at his little brother who lay flat on the ground before snapping up to a sitting up position"Shut up!One day I'm gonna make you cry!"Luffy retorted as the two began to get in one anothers face before a third voice joined in on the conversation_

_"Stop it"The girlish voice commanded instantly causing the two bickering boys to freeze as they both slowly turned their heads to see..."E-Elie-chan!"they both yelled in unison beginning to tremble in fear of the slightly smaller girl who was about Luffys height,give or take a few inches,her expression was a serious one as she stepped closer observing the two as they wrapped their arms around one another for protection_

_"O-ohiyo onee-chan...w-w-we were just-_

_Luffy began but was silenced by Ace clamping a hand against his mouth speaking up to the girl"Just playing around like all good brother,right Lu?"Ace said gesturing for the younger boy to follow around,Luffy did as told giving a rapid nod_

_"i see..."Elie said stopping a fe feet away as she crossed her arms"I'm glad,after all it's only natural for brothers to get along,correct?"_

_"H-hai...Elie-chan"Ace stammered_

_"Just promise me you two won't overdo it all right...after all i would hate to have to get between you again"she finished causing the two boys to pale at the mere thought of their unconscious forms laying at her feet recalling how their dear little sister was a force to be reckoned with..._

~Years Later,Marineford~

Luffy knew though that this time Elie wasn't there to bail him out if he should mess up in his mission to save Ace from execution,heck if Elie WAS here she probably would've clobbered them both,beat the marines and dragged them to safety by now,after all that's how scary and strong she is...

But...she disappeared years ago when they had promised to meet up with one another after becoming full fledged pirates,Luffy couldn't help but wonder as he ran closer and closer towards the exit of Marineford with his brother now at his side...if his sister was doing alright?

However Luffy was soon pulled out of his thoughts by a powerful blow from the admiral known as Akainu,as his molten covered fist collided with Aces,resulting in an explosion that knocked Ace off to the side near the end of his strength and leaving Luffy to fend for himself

"The vivre card..."Luffy muttered noticing it must've fallen out from the force of impact as he slowly reached for it unaware of the incoming attack from the already recovered Admiral"LUFFY!"

/WHAM!/

Luffys and Aces eyes widened in utter shock as one moment the admiral was charging towards the younger sibling with the intent to kill and the next,he had a foot in the face that sent the unsuspecting admiral flying at least what Luffy assumed to be about a mile or so away...

"Is that..."A random voice from the nearby battles spoke up seeing the dust begin to clear as a lone figure stood with a sword in her one hand and wearing the familiar colored silver chest plate of armor that fit her figure perfectly as it glinted in the shining sun while her blue skirt blew lightly in the wind along with her flaming crimson colored hair,a familiar look of fierceness on her beautiful face

"E-Elie-nee-chan!"The two brothers called out feeling sudden relief at seeing the girl who could whip both their butts at once standing tall and strong and looking as beautiful as ever as she slowly turned to face them,only when they saw her expression did they feel the familiar sense of fear overtake them"Just what the hell do you two think you're doing!?"she snapped kicking them both up off the ground and onto their feet with eyes aflame and sharpened teeth

"It is..."Another random voice stated getting a better look at the girl before them"It's her...The great Titania!"

Elie turned back around at the mention of her 'title' before turning back to her brothers"You two get out of here!"she commanded,instantly they opened their mouths to protest only to be met with a terrifying glare"PLEASE!"she commanded once more sending them scurrying

"Now,I'll end this in one blow..."she stated before her body started to shimmer and glow being engulfed by some sort of light"Quip-quip...The Knight!"she finished as the light left her body revealing a new form of armor with shining wings attached to the back and that showed off the young girls stomach,her head now had a headband adorned with small wings on each side as her former blue skirt was replaced with a long white one while now holding two swords in her hands

"She...She's gonna attack us!"A random marine shouted as they all froze,some turning to try and flee"You will not escape!How dare you try and hurt my beloved Brothers!"Elie shouted as hundreds of floating swords shimmered n the air above her"Take this!HEAVENS WHEEL!"

In a swift matter of seconds nearly half of the marine forces were defeated by one lone girl before she fled the battle scene going after her brothers who she noticed were now being carried by a fishman named Jimbei"Onna bakas!Just what the hell were those two thinking!?"she hissed thinking of how she was going to punish them once they woke up as she ran beside Jimbei not wanting to stay longer than necessary

"You are Titania,correct?I didn't know you were related to these two..."Elie looked at the fishman out of the corner of her eyes"Well,I'm related to Luffy by blood,and Ace is really our cousin so..."Jimbeis eyes widened at the new information"So,you are Luffys sister then?"Elie gave a nod"In any case,we can talk later fist e must discover a way out of here!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	2. Titania joins the Fight!

**_Second chapter yay!I may just turn this into a LawxOC story because obviously i am a Law fangirl heehee!With Luffy tied for first and Zoro as a close second,so i don't know i will give it some thought but anyway,obviously there are going to be some notable differences such as ace living,which i STILL think should have happened!T^T Anyway_**_** Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter two:Titania joins the Fight!

As Elie ran alongside Jimbei she heard shouting in the distance between two of the pirates up ahead,or at least she assumed them both to be pirate from the way they were acting when she heard a specific shout that caught the girls attention

"Give them to me!I'm a doctor!"

Elie felt her pace quicken as she all but lunged towards where the person was yelling at none other than Buggy the clown who had somehow gotten hold of Jimbei when the fishman had to protect her brothers from an incoming blow from one of the marine admirals"Huh?Why should i-

"JUST DO AS HE SAYS!"Elie screamed easily calling out to the two and nearly startling Buggy into releasing his hold on her two brothers and letting them fall into the sea as he dodged the incoming swing of her blade"W-what the hells your problem!?"he stammered looking at the girl like she'd gone mad before seeing the intense glare she was giving him"Shut up!You are too slow!"she snapped back grabbing her two brothers and Jimbei and one hand before throwing them straight at the yellow sub with such force she nearly caused it to tip over before gracefully landing on it herself

"Oi,what the hell was that for!?"one of the crew members yelled clinging to the rail for safety"My apologies,but if you value your lives you will need to make a hasty retreat"Elie stated calmly looking back towards the ravenous battlefield before seeing a near blinding light out of the corner of her eye"Everyone,get down now!"she commanded as a familiar light enveloped her body while switching to her adamantine armor,which was a bulked upsilver and dark blue lining form of armor mainly used for defense

"What are you going to do?"A calmer voice asked from behind,she inwardly noted how smooth and controlled the voice was despite the surrounding chaos they were engulfed in"I'm going to give you cover,now unless you want to die do as you're told!"She snapped back with a glare taking a deep breath as she,without warning,jumped up into the air placing her arms together to form a shield before her that expanded to the size of the entire battlefield easily covering the sub as it began making it's way under the water for safety not giving an inch as the admirals and such battered it with beams,ice attacks and of course lava before realizing strawhat and his brother were gone...

"Quip-quip..."Elie began as she called off her shield beginning to shift armor once more into something with more offensive power"Lightning Empress Armor!"As her armor shifted into that of a simple white Chinese style dress that had white armor encrusted on the arms with a matching white headband decorated with a small flower as well as dark navy blue leggings while a large spear appeared in her hand,she twirled it once before taking aim"Take this!Lightning strike!"she called out as a a bundle of electricity crackled at the tip of the spear quickly forming into a massive ball of power that shot down on the remaining fighters blasting even more marines out of commission before landing with ease in the midst of confusion where a familiar voice caught the girls attention from behind"It's been awhile...Elie-chan"

The Scarlett haired pirate slowly turned seeing the familiar golden piercing orbs staring back at her and couldn't help the smirk that slowly spread onto her lips as she returned the greeting"Hello to you as well,Mihawk-sama"Elie switched into her black-wing armor raising hr sword to eye level as the legendary swordsman did the same before the two ran at each other,the sound of metal against metal rang through their ears as the shock wave of the two forces against one another sent a shock wave through the nearby area

"I see your still holding back..."The elder swordsman remarked at the girl who said nothing merely pulling away as she evaded his 3,000 worlds technique"Of course,i wouldn't want to embarrass you mister worlds greatest swordsman"she said with a teasing smile"ah,but if you care for your brother..."he began seeing her eyes narrow at the comment"...how can you not hope to beat me,for as long as they still breath the navy will hunt them down"

"Heh,let them try and they will not live to see the next day!"Elie responded raising her sword,this time for a real attack"It's time i show you the difference between you and I"Elie said causing the other man to raise a questioning brow figuring she was bluffing as they once more lunged at each other,this time going past and winding up at opposite points as a heavy silence hung in the air,the ones fighting around them paused for a moment to see what happened before hearing the swordsman give a light laugh of amusement"Ha,so much talk for one little girl..."

Then it happened,just as he relaxed his stance his heavy black blade shattered whole causing the usual calm and calculative eyes to widen realizing what she had done before feeling himself fall to his knees giving a light smile"well I'll be...looks like...i lost my title"

"No..."Elie began now straightening herself as she remained with her back turned to him"You can keep your title,i only came to protect my nakama nothing more"she said before going off to look for a certain someone hearing the shocked murmurs around her and easily dismissing them as nothing important"Where is that crazy old man!?"she snarled lowly at the thought of yet another family member who was in harsh need of a good smacking around...

* * *

Garp had recovered from the unexpected blow from his own grandson and had begun pushing back the whitebeards pirates advance when a truly frightening sound reached his ears"I FOUND YOU!"

Now there were very few things Garp was ever truly terrified of,especially things that didn't include losing someone precious to him such as a grandson,but those around the marine veteran swore they saw the famous 'Garp the Fist' trembling in his boots as he slowly turnaround seeing _her_ glaring at him with pure red eyes filled with unbridled fury as she held about several marines in one hand and a glowing red blade in the other,she had shifted into her flame empress armor shortly before reaching her grandfather

"ah,E-elie...!w-w-what are you-

"SHUT UP!HOW DARE YOU PICK YOUR JOB OVER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!?"The young girl snarled releasing the now unconscious group of marines she was carrying as the elderly man backed away giving a nervous laugh as he tried in vain to calm the girl"n-n-now Elie,grandpa can explai-

"Prepare yourself for your punishment!"she said launching herself at her grandfather with her blade beginning to glow a brilliant crimson igniting with bright fiery flames spinning around it"ELIE WAIT,DON'T-

/CRASH!/

It was then that Elie noticed the appearance of a familiar looking pirate flag flapping shortly in the distance"Is that..."she began squinting a bit as she rested a foot on the unconscious form of her grandfather who had numerous bumps and bruises from her,though she paid it no heed as she ran off with a smile on her face"It is!It's Shanks!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	3. End of the War?

**_Okay I wanted to add just a small amount of differences to Elie so that the story will seem less like a crossover and that might make it a bit funnier too,hopefully I won't wind up killing the idea in the end and I've given this some thought and chances are I'm probably just going to turn it into a LawxOC story with slight ZoroxOC moments,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter three:End of the War?

"I've come...to end this war!"Came the reverberating shout of none other than "Red haired Shanks" one of the New worlds four emperor's as he now stood on the battlefield between whitebeard's men and the marines,an unusually serious expression on the goofy man's face

/WHACK!/

The serious demeanor of the emperor was thrown off however,when he received a near staggering kick from the great Titania still wearing her glistening red emblazoned armor as she glared daggers at the man holding him by the scruff of his neck"Shanks!Just what the hell took so long!?"the youngest D sibling questioned seeing nervous beads of sweat from on the older man's brow as he gave a nervous laugh waving his hands defensively in the air "Ah, E-elie-chan well I would've been here sooner,but I-

"WERE TOO BUS SLACKING OFF!"the girl finished thrusting her sword down into the ground mere inches from the powerful pirates head causing nearby spectators to sweatdrop at the display

"O-oi,doesn't he like...outrank her or something status wise?"a marine asked timidly whispering to another who gave a shrug before whispering back"That's what I thought too,but...from the looks of things,i guess not"

"Damn you Shanks!My brothers could have died because of your ignorance!"Elie snarled slamming the red-haired man against the pavement repeatedly not caring who was watching,and who was backing away in fear as Shanks men tried to pry her off,some of which were met with a vicious foot in the face

"Elie...you definitely take after our mother,of all people..."Garp commented from afar watching his own granddaughter's violent display of power...

* * *

*Amazon Lily*

"WHAAAT!?E-E-ELIE-NEE-CHAN STAYED BEHIND TO FIGHT!?"

The D brothers were now wide awake,bandaged from head to toe as they began screaming their heads off after finding out their sister,capable of beating the two of them to a blood pulp,had stayed behind to unleash her fur on the marines before promising to punish them as well...

"ACE!I-I don't wanna die!"Luffy said beginning to sob as his brother did the same at the thought of Elie's arrival in Amazon Lily,Trafalgar Law,Jinbei,and Hancock all stood staring at the absolutely pathetic display of backbone they were witnessing at the moment,the brothers who no more than a few minutes ago had all but faced death only to get out alive and be scared shitless by their own sister?How ironic...

"If you two are quite done,I still haven't finished treating you yet..."Law remarked flatly walking back to fetch more bandages and signaling for them to follow"Ne,Law?"Luffy whimpered to the tanned doctor seeing him pause and turn to face the fellow supernova"You can like medically excuse us from Elie's punishment,right?"Law rose a questioning eyebrow in disbelief

"Is she really that bad?"he asked now a little curious,before watching the two brothers nod vigorously"She's like this"Luffy said holding up a crudely drawn picture of what appeared to be...a dinosaur maybe?Though Law couldn't tell for certain given the boy had the artistic capabilities of a three-year old..."No no Lu,It's more like this"Ace said holding up a better drawing depicting a monstrous creature with horns on its head,breathing fire as it knocked down some houses

Law stood with his brows furrowed slightly noting how serious the pair of brothers seemed to be,before merely shaking his head and turning away muttering something about them both needing professional help when a loud crash resounded through the area snapping everyone's attention towards the forest

"WHERE ARE LUFFY AND ACE!?"

The two boys in question gave a terrified shriek cowering behind Law,of all things...Elie stood like an image straight out of some adventure novel where the hero has just beaten down the beast and is now on their way back to receive a passionate kiss from their lover,in one hand she held a massively sized tooth slung over her shoulder,more than likely from one of the islands many beasts, and in the other,a brightly glowing red blade that seemed to have steam coming from it

Elie's eyes scanned over all the faces in the clearing before finally resting on Law's where she seemed to come to a halt,her brown eyes going wide with what appeared to be both fascination and intrigue,while her cheeks suddenly became a flushed crimson,her posture slouched slightly from the authoritative pose to one of a squeamish little girl as a small trail of drool formed from her mouth

"What the hell's wrong with your sister?"Law asked crossing his arms as the girl shifted out of her armor and into normal clothing consisting of a sleeveless white blouse and short fitted blue skirt as she made her way over towards the stoic doctor"Hm?Whaddya mean?"Luffy asked curiously peeking out from behind his hiding spot along with Ace"Huh,maybe she's sick?"Ace suggested with a shrug"Nah,Elie-chan doesn't get sick does she?"Luffy responded

"Umm,H-hello"Elie said drawing the dark doctor's attention away from the bickering brothers and towards the red-haired girl in front of him noticing her fidgeting as she spoke not once making eye contact with him,which he found somewhat annoying to be honest...though still couldn't help but note how stunningly beautiful the girl was,he immediately gave himself a mental smack to the head shaking off such a thought

"Hello"Law responded in the usual tone showing little to no interest whatsoever"If you're looking for your brother,then they're cowering back there"Law said gesturing over his shoulder at the D brothers who had managed to scurry farther back taking refuge in a nearby tree"O-oh,that's alright I'll deal with them later"Elie stuttered feeling an unusual feeling well up in her chest as Law shrugged before turning to take his leave from her

Elie had never been very good with boys truthfully,her father had always been protective of her in that sense which she found odd considering how most of the boys she DID know wound up cowering in fear of her arrival"Wait a minute!"she called out without thinking making Law come to a halt in his steps looking over his shoulder at the girl"Yes?"

"Uhhh..."Elie felt her tongue suddenly become tied as she looked straight into the others piercing gray orbs with her own usually fierce ones,"You are the one who treated them,correct?"Elie said straightening herself as the pirate doctor gave a small nod

"I see,arigatou..."

Without warning she placed a hand against the back of the dark doctors neck causing him to blink a moment before being yanked close colliding with the strange womans chest,of all things"You are very kind!"Elie announced smiling happily hearing a muffled sound pass the others lips before shoving himself away from her"What the hell's your problem!?"Law snapped with a light shade of crimson decorating his features

"What?I was merely showing my gratitude,would you prefer I find some other way to do so?"

"No!Just...Just don't do that again!"he snapped back indignantly turning to storm away while muttering a few choice words about bipolar woman and how'crazy' she was

"Hey,she didn't hit HIM!"Luffy yelled a bit too loudly before the red-haired girl turned back towards him and his brother with a demonic like glare"Ah yes,you two are still need of PUNISHMENT!"she yelled shifting into her purgatory armor which was a dark black armor lined with many black spikes on the shoulders and sides as a massive and long black spiked blade flung in the sky creating a heavy gust of wind as she lunged towards them grabbing onto the hilt

"PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

"AHHHHH!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


End file.
